Christian, The Nanny
by PassionForGrey
Summary: Christian is unemployed. What happens when his brother Elliot fills out an application for a nanny position without Christian's knowledge? Will he get the job? Read and find out. This will be a short story. AU/OOC/HEA. I do not own FSoG.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone,**_

 _ **This idea came to me from a picture, Nanny Application, that was posted from the group FSoG Fanfic Obsessed. I know I still have my other story but this will only be a short story, a couple of chapters total.**_

 ** _It's suppose to be humorous so if you don't find it funny or just plain stupid, I'm sorry. Just a little something lighthearted I came up with, so I hope you like it, and if not then thank you for reading it anyway._**

 ** _I am in the process of writing the next chapter of A Different Path to Fifty so I hope to have an update here soon._**

 ** _Thank you for reading and review if you want._**

 ** _All characters belong to EL James._**

 _ **Christian**_

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

"CHRISTIAN!"

I spring up in bed suddenly from my mother knocking and yelling outside my bedroom door.

"What do you want?" I groan and run my hand through my messy hair.

"You need to get your lazy ass up and look for a job!" she yells through the door.

I roll my eyes then rub my face in irritation.

"I will when I feel like it! Please let me sleep for the love of god!" I yell and lay back down, pulling the covers over my head and go back to sleep.

That is short lived, when I feel someone yank my covers off of my body. I throw my hands up in the air and slam them back down on my bed forcefully.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" I say in aggravation.

"I don't care if you want to go back to sleep! You get your lazy behind out of this bed and go look for a job!" she stomps her foot.

Before I get to protest again, my idiot of a brother appears in the doorway and laughs hysterically at me.

"Fuck bro…you lazy…" he can't get the words out because he is laughing and rolling on the wooden floor of the hallway.

"Fuck off Elliot!" I shout.

"That's enough you two! Elliot get up and stop rolling on the floor like a buffoon. Christian get up out of this bed and go look for a job before I kick you out of this house. You are getting a job, and that is final!" she says to me sternly before she turns on her heel and leaves the bedroom.

I briskly sit up and yank the pillow off the bed and cover my face with it and yell inside the pillow in anger.

"Get your lazy ass up Christian" he chuckles and throws himself on my bed.

I yank my head off the pillow and throw it at him.

"Go away you prick" I scowl.

"No can do little brother. I have the perfect job for you" he beams and reaches for something out of his back pocket of his jeans and hands me a part of the newspaper.

I roll my eyes and snatch the paper out of his hands and look at it. My hands ball into fists, making the paper crumble on the sides when I see that he has circled an ad in a red sharpie. The mother fucker even put two big red arrows pointing to the words of the ad.

"What the fuck is this shit?"

"It's your next job" he gives me a cheeky grin.

"Like fuck it is!" I throw the paper on the floor and get up and stomp over to my bathroom.

Elliot is laughing away on my bed. I slam the door and strip off my clothes to take a shower.

Mother fucker is still laughing his ass off in my room. I roll my eyes and finish my shower. When I am done, I get out and dry off. I head over to my sink and wipe it off and stare at myself in the mirror. I see two bright grey eyes staring back at me. I scowl at my reflection and place my hands on either side of the sink and think about my life.

I finished college eighteen months ago, and I'm still unemployed. I attended Harvard, majoring in politics and economics. For some reason, nobody wants to hire me, and I don't understand why. My father is a well-known attorney, and my mother is a pronoun pediatrician here in Seattle. You would think with all of their connections in Washington; they could get me a job easily but nope. Nothing. Nada. Zip.

I went on many interviews with several companies with no such luck.

I mean yeah, I have a temper and most of those fat, bald idiots that interviewed me kicked me out of their offices because I made smart ass remarks to their many idiotic questions.

 **Interview #1**

 _ **Bald Idiot: "**_ _Where do you see yourself in five years?"_

 _ **Me: "**_ _Running my own company and running you out of business"._

 **Interview #2**

 _ **Bald AND Fat Idiot: "**_ _What is your biggest weakness?" "What is your greatest strength?"_

 _ **Me: "**_ _I have a bad temper, but it's not that bad. I know how to read people, and what I think about you and your soon-to-be-failing company…"_

 **Interview #3**

 _ **Skinny Idiot with glasses: "**_ _Tell me about yourself?"_

 _ **Me: "**_ _I'm Christian. I'm 23 years old. Born in Seattle, and I get laid a lot during the weekends". (I said this sarcastically)._

 **Interview #4**

 _ **Just Plain Dumb Idiot: "**_ _Why should we hire you?"_

 _ **Me: "**_ _Because I am Christian Fucking Grey! What the fuck question is that? I will put this company on the map. I will own this shit…"_

Yeah, those interviews did not go so well. I don't understand; I was owned those interviews. They don't know real talent when they see one. Fucking morons will be crawling on their hands and knees for my business when I get my company up and running.

There is only one problem with this, though…

"Christian hurry up and get ready!" my father bangs on my bathroom door.

I sigh. My dad won't lend me the money to start my company. I pitched him my idea, and he said I needed to work and save up money. He wasn't going to just hand me $100,000. I was going to have to work and save it all, like normal people. What bullshit.

I shake my head in annoyance and head out of my bathroom to put on my black suit.

I finish getting ready and look at myself in the mirror that is hanging on my bathroom door. I button my jacket and smile at myself. I look good.

Just when I am about to turn around the newspaper that Elliot gave me caught my eye. I bend down and again see the ridiculous ad that he circled. I shake my head and read it again…

 _ **NANNY WANTED**_

 _ **I Require a nanny for my three-year-old daughter in Bellevue, Washington.**_

 _ **Experience preferred but not required.**_

 _ **Hours will be M-F 7am-6pm. Must be available during weekends.**_

 _ **Cooking is required.**_

 _ **Must have reliable transportation**_

 _ **Attractive Salary and Perks Added**_

 _ **Email your resume and references to the email below:**_

 _ **Steeleindustries89**_

 _ **No Phone Calls Please!**_

I snort and rip the paper into tiny pieces and flick my wrist, making the pieces float to the floor.

Fucking moron. Elliot must be on something for even suggesting that job. _What the hell? A Fucking Nanny!_

I hate kids. I absolutely hate those little fuckers. Always drooling, crying, pooping, whining.

There is no way I will ever be a fucking nanny. I snort and straighten my suit for the second time and head out of my room to look for a job.

When I get downstairs, I am greeted by Elliot and my mother. She is stirring something in a pot while Elliot is sitting on the dining room table looking at his laptop. He raises his head and gives me a smug grin.

"What?"

"Mom, Christian has a job interview today" he smirks.

I frown while my mother spins around, causing some sauce that she was stirring to fall on her pristine white shirt.

"Oh that's wonderful darling!" she beams at me.

"What the fuck are you talking about Elliot?"

"Language young man!" she scolds me.

I roll my eyes and glare at my idiot brother who is still wearing a smug smile.

"You have an interview. She just emailed me back to say that you have a 12:30 appointment" he points at me.

"What appointment?"

"Your interview" he shrugs.

"I don't have an interview! I never applied to wherever she is from" I rapidly wave my hand towards his laptop.

"Oh you applied alright."

"I did not!" I yell.

"Christian calm down. Elliot what are you talking about?" she said.

"Come see for yourself bro" he smirks and gets up from his chair and points to his computer.

I huff in irritation and walk over to the computer. I bend down and see what the hell he is talking about.

My eyes go wide when I see the emails in front of me…

 _ **From: Steeleindustries89**_

 _ **Subject: Job Interview**_

 _ **Date: May 23, 2016 10:29am**_

 _ **To: Cdoghotstuff05**_

Dear Mr. Grey,

Thank you for applying for the nanny position.

If it is possible for you to come for an interview this afternoon?

Say 12:30? Please email me to confirm.

Thank you,

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Industries

* * *

 _ **From: Cdoghotstuff05**_

 _ **Subject: Job Interview**_

 _ **Date: May 23, 2016 10:32am**_

 _ **To: Steeleindustries89**_

Hello,

I will be there at 12:30 sharp!

Thank you!

Sincerely,

Christian Grey

* * *

WHAT THE FUCK!

"Oh my…" my mother has her hand on her mouth trying not to laugh while my idiot brother bursts out laughing.

"What the hell did you do you prick!" I yell in his face.

The fucker just laughs harder. My mother is just full of giggles behind me.

"What the fuck is this shit! My application Elliot! Application. THE APPLICATION!" I bang my head on the table while Elliot has tears running down his face from laughing so hard.

My eyes are wild and frantic when I see the fucking application that he stupidly filled out for me.

 _Nanny Application_

 _ **Name:**_ _Christian Grey_

 _ **Address:**_ _Bellevue, Washington baby ;)_

 _ **Age:**_ _Still hot and in my prime_

 _ **What do you do in your spare time?**_

 _I love singing in the rain and walks on the beach with my furry friend named Santino._

 _ **Do you have any skills particularly suited to nanny work?**_

 _I JUST LOVE KIDS! I have experience with nap time and crying fits. I guarantee that I will have your child asleep in no time!_

 _ **What is your philosophy on discipline?**_

 _Never spank them. I believe in the naughty step._

 _ **Do you consider spanking acceptable?**_

 _See answer above_

 _ **Have you worked with children before?**_

 _Yes, I have! They love me!_

 _ **What other career experience do you have?**_

 _I'm tired of answering questions. PEACE OUT!_

"Oh my god bro. I haven't laugh that hard in ages!" he smirks at me.

I sit there stunned into silence, staring at the screen in horror.

"Elliot I can't believe you would do that" she shakes her head in disapproval but has a smile on her face.

"Oh come on! I didn't think they would agree to an interview. This chick must be out of her mind by agreeing to give him one. I mean his answers were ridiculous" he laughs while slapping his thigh with his palm.

That slaps me out of my funk. I stand up quickly and glare at the smug fucker.

"I never sent her this application! Why the hell did you do this?" I yell in his face.

"I was just having some fun. I didn't think they would agree to dude. Might as well go to the interview. Wouldn't want to stand her up, not very gentlemanly of you bro" he slaps me on the back and walks out of the dining room with a satisfied smile.

"Where the hell am I" I shake my head in disbelief.

"Well, darling…I guess you have an interview to get to" she gives me a sweet smile. She kisses me on the cheek and walks out of the kitchen.

I stand there like an idiot, wondering what the hell Elliot just got me into.

I groan and put my head in my hands and start to pace the dining room.

I stop and throw my hands up in defeat.

Fuck it! Let's get this over with. I'll go over there and do this stupid ass interview. I will go there, maybe ignore the chick, or give her dumb ass answers, and high-tail it out of there.

I take a deep breath and walk out of the kitchen and out of the front door to my car. I get inside my car, and I am about to turn it on when the passenger door opens, and Elliot climbs in and puts the seat belt on.

"What the hell are you doing?" I say in confusion.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" he laughs and waves his hand towards the road in front of us.

I groan and bang my head against the steering wheel.

This is going to be a long ass day.

 _ **Ana**_

 _ **Earlier**_

"Ana quick come look at this!" Kate yells from inside her office.

I jump when she comes barreling into my office out of breath.

"I'm coming. I heard you" I roll my eyes and follow her into her office.

She is laughing the whole way to her desk. I stare at her dumbfounded.

 _What the hell is wrong with her?_

"Look at this application we just received" she bursts out laughing when she pulls up the email.

I frown at her. I decide to humor her and look at her computer she has open on her desk.

My eyes go wide when I see the answers.

 _Oh good lord._

"What in heaven's name…" I whisper.

Kate bursts out laughing when she see's the last question.

"Oh my god Ana, you have to give this guy an interview!" she giggles.

I stare at her in shock.

"Are you serious right now? There is no way I am giving this nut job an interview! He is never getting within five feet of my daughter" I say in outrage.

"Oh come on Ana. This is so freaking funny. We have to know what this guy looks like" she smiles.

I stare at her like she has three heads.

"Kate, are you drunk right now?"

"No I am not drunk" she rolls her eyes.

"Then why would I give this idiot an interview?" I point to the screen.

"Were not going to hire this arrogant asshole. I just want to see what this guy looks like that's all. Aren't you a little curious to see what this guy is about? Who in their right mind would give anybody these answers? He apparently wants to play with you, so why don't we play with him in return?" she shrugs like it's no big deal.

"And do what Kate? Laugh in his face? Kate, we are business women. This is not the kind of example we want to make" I shake my head at her.

"Please, he is not going to do anything" she rolls her eyes again.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh heavily. I can't believe I am even considering this. I mean yes his answers are ridiculous, and I hate to admit that I am curious to see this Christian Grey.

Who in their right mind would put this down on an application? Of a nanny no less?

 _Walks on the beach with his furry friend named Santino?_

 _Singing in the rain?_

 _Naughty step?_

 _Oh my god, still hot and in my prime?_

I shake my head in disbelief. I chuckle to myself and close my eyes.

I bite my lip and wave my hand at the screen.

"Fine. Five minutes and that is it. That is all were giving this Grey guy" I gesture to her computer in disgust.

She squeals and claps her hands. She starts typing and laughing as she does. I roll my eyes and walk out of her office.

"12:30 be ready!" she yells happily.

"Alright!" I yell back.

I sit down at my desk and throw my head back on my head rest. I cannot believe I am doing this right now. What did I just do? Do I invite this wackjob to my place of business like it's no big deal?

What the hell have I gotten myself into? I shake my head. It doesn't matter. He won't get the job, and were in public so if this…weirdo tries anything funny; then I have plenty of security to take his ass down.

I look at the photo of my daughter that I have on my desk. I smile at her cuteness. Three years old/going on thirty. I shake my head and continue with my work.

This is going to be a long ass day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I just want to say thank you so much for all of the feedback for the first chapter. I never thought that you guys would like it so much, so thank you again. I set up a pinterest page for this story, which you can find it under eminshall07. I will post the picture that was the inspiration on this story. :)**_

 _ **There will only be a couple of chapters left.**_

 ** _Here is some answers to some questions you guys had:_**

 ** _-Elliot set up Christian's email: Cdoghotstuff LOL_**

 ** _-Ana is not in a relationship, she is divorced. I am not planning on going into detail on her ex or marriage. Just know that she has full custody of her daughter and she is single._**

 ** _-Ana's daughter's name will be revealed in this chapter. Thank you for the suggestions!_**

 ** _-There will be an HEA_**

 ** _If you have any other questions PM me :)_**

 ** _Onto the story. Please review :)_**

* * *

 _ **Ana**_

"Oh Anaaaaaaaa." Kate comes into my office waving her arms around my office with a broad smile.

I roll my eyes and then groan when I see what time it is.

 _12:30. I will forever hate this time of day._

"Are you ready to see this wacko?" she rubs her hands in glee.

I sigh heavily. I am about to call this whole interview off when my intercom buzzes.

"Yes?" I snap.

"Miss Steele, there is a Christian Grey down here in reception. He said he has an interview with you for the…oh hang o-

"THE DUMB ASS NANNY POSITION!" I hear somebody yell in the background.

Kate and I jump from the loud noise coming from the intercom.

"SEND HIM IN SANDRA!" I yell in the intercom and slam my index finger on the receiver to turn the damn thing off.

I rub both my temples with my fingertips and groan from frustration.

"What a dick that guy is," she shakes her head in disgust.

"Kate, may I remind you that this was all your stupid idea?" I say sweetly.

"Why yes Ana, it was my idea, and you are going to thank me when this is all over," she gives me a cheeky grin.

"Oh really? Why would I thank you?" I say sarcastically.

"Who knows babe, this guy might be your prince charming," she shrugs and saunters over to the couch and sits down.

"Prince charming?" I stand up suddenly from my chair and look at her in disgust.

"Why yes, prince charming. This guy might be your soul mate," she giggles.

Now she is making fun of me. I shake my head in disbelief at her notion of prince charming.

"Kate, this guy probably sits home all day, plays video games, wears glasses, a face full of acne, and so on and so forth. Hell, he probably still lives with his mommy," I shake my head, then throw my hands in the air in irritation.

"Probably," she laughs.

"Oh my God," I groan and bang my head on my desk.

Can this day get any worse? There is a knock at my office door.

Yes, yes it can. I pick my head up from my desk and smooth down my brown skirt and take a deep breath. _Let's get this over with._

"Come in," I say sternly. Kate gets up and walks over to me and stands next to me and crosses her arms and smirks.

I roll my eyes and look up at my door and try to keep my face impassive. Never got to where I am now without my professional CEO face.

The door swings open and reveals two tall, muscular guys in black suits.

Our eyes widen and our jaws drop in surprise.

 _Oh, fuck me sideways._

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

"You better not do anything to embarrass me, Elliot," I grit my teeth at my idiot of a brother. We are in the elevator, riding up to her office.

"Me? Embarrass you? Never," he smirks.

I roll my eyes and fix my blue tie. I cannot believe I am doing this fucking interview. What possessed me to come here? I should have just blown her off, and drove around looking for another job instead. One that actually would benefit me. What the fuck would I say to people who asks what I do for a living?

" _Hi, I am Christian Grey,"_

" _Hello. What do you do for a living?"_

" _Oh, my profession? I am a male nanny. Got any rug rats that need looking after?"_

Yeah, fuck that! I snort and run my hand through my hair. _Fucking moron._

I look over at my brother and see that he has a broad smile on his face, and he is rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. I roll my eyes and growl.

The elevator pings and we step off.

Two red-headed chicks are talking on the phone at their desks that are placed across from each other. In front of us, leads to a big brown double oak door. I stand up straight, and we walk across the room to the double doors, ignoring the big breasted chicks.

I look over at Elliot again, and he is rubbing his hands together and smirking at me. I knock. We hear someone yell to come in, so I open the door.

This chick's office is huge as Fuck! It has hardwood flooring, big floor rugs, a high ceiling, and a big wooden desk sits by the windows. Two white desk chairs are placed in front of the monstrous desk. A sitting area is arranged across the way on the opposite wall. Two big ass bookcases adorn the office walls on either side of her chair, and a huge ass paining of the sea hangs in the middle.

This woman is loaded! All of a sudden my idiot of a brother elbows me in the ribs, causing me to come back to reality.

"What?" I snap. I push his shoulder with my hand.

He nods to the two chicks standing in front of us. I look up, and my eyes lock on a tall brunette. I smirk when I see her eyes are wide in shock, and her jaw is practically on the floor. I look her up and down, licking my lips at the hottie in front of me.

Fucking delectable. She is wearing a long dark brown sexy-and-tight-as-fuck pencil skirt. A black one shoulder silk shirt that emphasizes her impressive rack. Let's not forget those fuck me black high heels that I want around my head while I pound into her sweet ass pussy…

"Dude, stop with that fucking drooling," Elliot laughs while pointing to the drool that is coming out of the side of my mouth.

I hurry up and wipe it off with my sleeve and hit him in the ribs with my elbow.

 _Oh yeah, and fucking hard too._

" _Ouch_. That fucking hurt you dick!" he rubs his ribs and scowls at me, making me smirk.

I straighten up and head over to the blue-eyed goddess, and extend my hand.

"Hey there beautiful, I am-

"Cdoghotstuff05," she nods and shakes my hand firmly. She stares at me impassively.

Elliot bursts out laughing behind me, as well as the Blondie standing next to her.

I roll my eyes and grit my teeth when I see the chick smirk at me.

"Well, it certainly is a pleasure to meet you Cdog. Shall we get started?" she waves to the sitting area of her office.

I give her a stiff nod and walk over to the couch and sit down. She walks over, swinging her hips from side to side making me lick my lips again. _Oh, yeah baby. Swing those hips._

The Blondie crew is still standing by the door staring at each other with lust.

The brunette sits down in front of me and crosses her legs. One of her hands sits on her lap, and the other is holding the side of her head. She stares at me emotionless. I stare back at her impassively. The chick does not intimidate me in the slightest because I know this is her goal.

We stare at each other for a couple of minutes, not saying anything. We hear giggling by the door, but we do not take our eyes off each other. She is the first to break eye contact and looks over at the door where they are still standing.

She coughs loudly, causing the giggling twins to stop and glance up at us.

"Kate, please take the flirting out of my office please," she says sternly.

"Will do," she smiles.

I roll my eyes when he offers his arm to her, which she takes, and they walk out of the office laughing, probably at my expense. _Jackass!_

The door closes, and she looks over at me and sets both her hands on her lap, giving me a fake smile. I mimic her and stare at her with my own fake smile.

"So Mr. Hotsuff, tell me about yourself," she says firmly.

My lip twitches at this ridiculous question. Should I give her my usual smart ass answer? Shall I behave myself? _Nah_

"I live with my mommy," I say stony-faced.

She's trying not to laugh, but she doesn't succeed because her shoulders rise up and down, and her lips press into a tight line. Her eyes are starting to water, from trying not to burst out laughing.

I sit there with a small smirk, which causes her to stop and sit up straight. Her face returns to her impassive self. Her eyes narrow when my grin gets bigger.

"You live with your mommy. Interesting," she cocks her head to the side.

"Why would that be interesting?" I raise one of my eyebrows.

Let's see if my seduction skills are still intact. Yeah, let's have some fun, might as well. Lord knows I am never getting this job. Dang, I was so looking forward to it too… _Not!_

I sit back and cross my legs, and take my pointer finger and run it over my lips…slowly.

Her eyes follow my finger, and her breath hitches in her throat. My smirk is bigger now. _Got yeah sexy!_

We sit there staring at each other again in silence. My lip twitches every now and then. Just when I am about to get up and get the hell out of here, her eyes widen, and she smiles smugly at me. I frown at her. She smirks and I narrow my eyes at her. _What the fuck is this shit?_

Her eyes narrow, mocking me and she suddenly stands up, taking me by surprise.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Grey," she smiles brightly at me.

My mouth drops open in surprise, and my eyes nearly buck out of my head.

 _What the fuck is going on?_

"Huh?" is all I can say.

"You got the job. You can start on Monday," she claps her hands and smirks at me.

 _Are you shitting me right now?_

Is it hot in here? Why am I sweating? My tie is tied too tight. I loosen it with my sweaty hands and try to breathe.

 _The job._

 _The nanny job._

 _Nanny._

 _Job._

 _Me, a male nanny._

Suddenly my vision blurs and I pass out, causing me to land on the floor face first.

The last thing I hear is a girlish giggle.

* * *

 _ **Ana**_

I am just about to run over to where he is passed out on the floor when my office door bursts open and in runs my three-year-old daughter with Kate, running behind her.

"Mommy. Mommy," she runs over to me and hugs my legs. I look down at my daughter and see her massive powder blue eyes looking up at me, and her big smile that can light up Seattle.

"Hey baby girl," I smile and run my hand through her hair.

"Who dat?" she points to Mr. Hottie, who is still sprawled on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" the man who came with him runs over and shakes him, trying to wake him up.

"Ana, what happened?" she is trying not to laugh at the way he is laying on the floor.

His face is facing towards us. We see his mouth being squashed open by the floor. The sight of his face causes me to giggle slightly.

"I told him he got the job, which caused him to sweat profusely, and then he passed out," I explain.

The guy keeps shaking him, which causes us to hear a small groan coming from him.

My daughter suddenly runs over to him lays a hand on his head, and gets right in his face when we see his eyes spring open.

The next thing she does causes all of us to burst out laughing.

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

Where the hell am I? What happened? I feel someone shaking me violently. What the hell is going on? I groan when I feel someone shake me again, causing my head to hit the floor harder. Suddenly I feel a small hand in my hair. My eyes fly open to see a tiny kid with powder blue eyes right on my face. All I do is stare at her, and suddenly she does something totally gross and unexpected.

 _She fucking spits right in my face!_

"Aw you dead?" she yells in my ear.

I push myself away from Little Miss. Sprinkler and wipe my eyes with my sleeve. _Snotty nosed brat!_

"What the hell was that for?" I shout.

"Language," she says to me sternly.

The demon child stands up and puts her hands on her hips and scowls at me.

"Dat wasn't vewy nice Mr.," she continues to scowl at me.

I mock her and stand up and straighten myself out.

"Mr. Grey, meet my daughter Rachel. Sweetie meet your new nanny," she points at me and smirks.

My eyes widen again. _Oh hellllll no!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Christian**_

"Say that one more time," I squint my eyes. _I didn't think I heard her correctly. I think she just said I am now a male nanny._

"The nanny position is yours," she shrugs. _Yep, I heard her correctly._

"Are you on something lady?" I snort.

"I beg your pardon?" she narrows her eyes in my direction.

"You want me," I point to myself, "To look after that child right there?" I point to the kid, who is now raising one of her eyebrows at me.

I glare at the little twerp.

"Absolutely. I think it will benefit you," she smirks.

The other two numbskulls chuckle behind me.

"Benefit me? Oh really? Well, why don't you enlighten me then," I cross my arms over my chest and narrow my eyes. _This chick is out of her ever loving mind._

"$20,000 a month, plus bonuses," she gives me a smug grin.

This particular information automatically makes me straighten up, point my chin at her direction in silent glee. I try to hold my broad grin by pursing my lips together.

Well, this is unexpected. I could use the money, and if I play nice with the brat I can start my company sooner than expected. I cock my head to the side and study her and the kid. They both have fucking smug smiles on their almost identical faces. They know they fucking got me. _The little boogers._

I say the first thing that comes to me.

"I can't cook to save my life," I say quickly.

"I have a housekeeper," she says quickly back.

"I want weekends off," I command.

"No can do. Some weekends," she snaps.

"No," I snap back.

"Yes," she snaps again.

"Forget it," I conclude.

"Forget the 20,000 grand then," she says with attitude.

I grit my teeth. I close my eyes and count to 10. _God damn._

"I don't do diapers," I put my hands on my hips, open my eyes and glare at her.

"She's still in diapers," she smirks.

"Well, take her out of diapers," I quip.

"She's not ready yet."

"Well, get her ready," I say exasperated.

"That's what you are for," she cocks her head to the side.

"Say what?" I perk up.

"Potty training is required," she smiles.

"I don't think so," I scoff.

"Yes," she argues.

"No," I argue back.

"I can go all day Grey, I have a three-year-old," she smiles.

"I don't want too," I stomp my foot like a little kid. I don't care if I look like I am five-years-old. _I refuse to change diapers!_

"$20,000 a month," she reminds me smugly.

"Fine!" I snap. She's lucky I need that money! _Oh, the things I could do to her and that smart mouth…_

"Great! Now we have that settled," she claps her hands and turns to the little booger.

"Rachel, say goodbye to Mr. Grey. He will see you bright and early Monday morning," she tells the kid and straightens out her clothes.

"Goodbye, Mr. Gway. I wowl see you soon," she smiles sweetly at me and then waves her hand.

I growl at the little weasel.

"I will email you the salary details and contact agreement, and the directions to my house. Welcome aboard Mr. Grey," she smirks and holds out her hand for me to shake.

I roll my eyes and shake her hand firmly.

I let go of her hand and turn around and walk out of her office. I spot Elliot getting the Blondie's number. I snort and march out the rest of the way.

"Let's go Elliot!" I yell at him on the way to the elevator.

"Coming bro," he sings. I huff and push the elevator for the lobby.

"Well, that was fun," he smirks when we get inside of my car.

"Fun for who?" I slam my foot on the accelerator.

The fucker just laughs. I groan at this entire fucked up situation. What the hell did I get myself into? I cannot believe I am doing this job. I groan again in frustration. I have to get that money for my company. Nobody wants to hire me, so what fucking choice do I have? I saw the chick and her company. I can tell she is rich, just like my parents. The only difference is they won't hand me the money. Yeah, all I have to do is survive this job for five months, and _Bam! GEH baby_. I smile in victory.

How hard can this nanny thing be? I mean come on, I only have to watch the little weasel and that's it. I will just set her in front of the T.V all day, throw some chips at her, and whala! There goes my day! Done. Simple. Easy Money.

 _GEH here I come!_

* * *

 _ **Monday**_

"Whet's go Mr. Gway! You too slow," she says exasperated.

I heavily pant while trying to carry twenty fucking pink bags on both my arms. The fucking things are weighing me down, causing me to sway back and forth along the sidewalk.

I'm hot. I'm thirsty, and I am sweating profusely.

It's Monday afternoon, and we have been shopping for fucking hours now! The little brat wanted a shopping spree, and I _had_ to take her. If I didn't, then she would throw the mother of all tantrums _again!_

 _Flashback_

" _Mr. Gway, I want to go shopping," she tells me while jumping on me, hitting, and squashing my balls in the process._

" _Get off me Rachel!" I groan. I cover my nuts while trying to kick her off of me._

 _I am laying on the couch. Well, I was laying on the couch trying to take my afternoon nap before she decided to jump on me like I was a trampoline._

" _No, me go shopping!" she yells in my face, and then she slaps my arm._

" _Ouch! Stop abusing me," I whine. That really fucking hurt._

" _Me not hurting you, me want to go," she starts to cry._

 _I groan and shake my head. Not the fucking waterworks. Please, anything but that!_

" _Go away," I whine as I bury my face in the pillows to try not to scream at Little Miss Crybaby._

 _Suddenly she jumps off of me and starts to scream, while stomping all over the carpet. I whip my head around to look at her in disbelief. What the fuck? Spoiled little…_

" _What is going on in here?" Taylor "The Bodyguard" demands._

 _I sigh in frustration and jump off the couch and turn to him. He is looking at me with narrowed eyes while the brat continues to scream and throw her little tantrum._

" _Nothing is wrong. She is being a little brat that is all," I narrow my eyes at her._

 _She stops screaming and balls her little hands into fists and glares at me._

" _You tak me shopping now!" she demands while pointing to the ground. I huff and roll my eyes._

" _You heard little Miss. Rachel, Mr. Grey," he says sternly._

 _I grit my teeth, close my eyes and count to twenty this time. God damn kid!_

" _Fine. Go. Get. Ready," I grit my teeth at every word._

" _Yay!" she jumps up and down and runs out of the living room leaving me with Mr. Hulk._

 _I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I look up at him, and he smirks and walks out of the room._

" _We leave in twenty, Mr. Grey," he calls out._

 _I hit my foot on the floor a million times in annoyance. UGH!_

And that is how we arrived at this point. Me holding a million bags, from a million different stores. Including, toy stores! _Lucky me!_

I gruff. She turns around and skips off in front of me. She is wearing a short pink dress that has fluffy looking shit on the bottom, with a diamond belt and white flats. She has her new pink sunglasses on that she _had_ to get from one of the stores that completed her "look". She even demanded I help her put on the outfit after we bought it. The fucking bodyguard is trying to hold his laughter.

I struggle to look behind me, and when I do, he is smirking.

"A little help here!" I pant and try to juggle the dumb bags.

"Sorry, not my job sir," he smiles and walks off to _guard_ the princess who is still skipping towards _another_ store.

I pant again and throw the bags on the ground. I stare at the demon child and place my hands together trying to mimic a strangle position.

"AHHH," I yell out in anger. _Stupid ass job._

I try to get some air in my lungs. I bend over and place my hands on my knees and try to calm my breathing from carrying all those bags.

"Mr. Grey," he calls me over. _Yeah, fucking yeah! I'm coming!_

My breathing returns to normal, so I pick myself up and get the bags from the ground. I groan when I have them all placed in my arms. I walk forward and try to catch up to them.

Why am I carrying all these bags, when I can set them in the car? Well, let me tell you a funny story. The little princess doesn't want to put them inside the car because she doesn't want anyone to steal her dolls, which I told her a thousand times that there is an alarm to prevent that from happening.

The conclusion of this story is that if I wanted another tantrum, I would have to hold them and not put them in the car. Well, here I am. Holding _all_ the bags.

 _Reminder: Work out more._

I get to the store, and thankfully it's only a clothing store. I manage to get inside the door with all the bags. I stand up straight and breathe deeply. The clerk looks right at me and starts to laugh hysterically. I close my eyes, trying not to lose my temper. She keeps fucking laughing. In fact, she laughs harder. I open my eyes and glare at her. She stops laughing immediately when she sees my expression.

She clears her throat and walks towards me. I keep my glare on her.

"Is there anything you need sir?" she gives me a fake smile.

"A cart," I snap.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't have any of those," she looks at the bags and tries not to laugh.

"Then I don't need anything," I say steadily.

She swallows hard and runs off back to the cash register. I scoff and look around the store trying to spot Rachel. I see her looking at dresses. I roll my eyes and head over there.

"Rachel, you don't need any more dresses," I push her away from them with my leg.

"I want them," she kicks my leg making me wince.

"Don't hit me, Rachel!" I snap.

"I can if me want too," she rolls her eyes and picks up a pink dress.

I drop the bags in anger and then snatch the stupid dress out of her hands.

"I said no," I mutter.

"Give back!" she shouts and tries to pry it out of my hands.

"Stop it you little runt," I tug it back.

We keep pulling it back and forth until the dress rips in the middle.

"Wook what you did!" she yells.

"Look what you did!" I yell back at her.

"You wipped my dwess," she stomps her foot.

"I didn't rip anything! You did it!" I stomp my foot right back.

"I'm gonna tell my momma on you!" she points at me.

"Well do it then! I don't care," I throw my hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Sir, you are going to have to pay for that dress you ripped," the clerk narrows her eyes at me.

"Oh, whatever," I roll my eyes.

I walk to the register and pay for the stupid dress, which is hideous by the way.

She rips my credit card out of my hand and swipes it.

"Thank you, sir. Please do not come again," she commands.

"Oh, believe me, I won't," I roll my eyes and walk over to her.

She has her arms crossed, and she is staring daggers at me. I scoff and pick up the bags once again.

"Let's go; we are done for the day," I conclude.

"Fine!" she snaps and walks to the door with her usual bad attitude.

I follow as fast as I can with the million bags and make it out of the door.

She is standing by the car with her hands on her hips. Hulk, is standing beside her with his hands behind his back, with a stoic expression.

"Put them in," she points to the trunk. I stomp to the end of the car in relief that's it's finally over. _Thank the lord in heaven._

I place them in the trunk while she gets inside the car. I shut the back and smile.

I get in the back and put on my seatbelt. When Taylor pulls out onto the street, I feel someone poking me on the shoulder. I sigh and turn towards her.

"What now?" I snap.

"It's lunch time," she beams and claps her hands.

I groan and put my head in my hands. _Nope, it's not over._

* * *

I stare down at my bed like it's water, and that I have been walking around the desert for a week straight. My hair is disheveled, my shirt is wrinkled, and I have chocolate stains on my jeans where the brat dropped her ice cream on me, that she just _had_ to have after lunch.

I fall effortlessly on my bed, having no energy left. I moan on the way down.

I am laying there on my stomach, my arms by my sides, and my feet hanging off the edge of the bed. My mouth opened, and I am groaning in pain. That little crap head had me running around Seattle all fucking day! I am exhausted mentally and physically. I don't know how much longer I can do this. While I have my personal pity party, my mother comes into my room.

"How did it go?" she asks sweetly.

"Go away," my voice muffled by my bed sheets.

"That bad huh?" she laughs.

"She's horrible," I groan.

She just laughs and say's _awwwww._

Five months, three weeks, and six days to go. I'm going to lose my mind. I just know it.

 _ **AN: Here is the next chapter. I had a blast writing this one, and I hope you all like it.**_

 _ **To answer some of your questions:**_

 _ **-Ana is about 27 years old & Christian is 23. **_

_**-Christian is immature and acts like a 5 year old, but in the end he will grow up and mature.**_

 _ **-Leibeezer: Christian was not forced to do the interview, he decided to go on his own. Elliot is**_ ** _immature, but he is only playing around with his brother, who in fact needs to grow up. You will find out why Ana hired him in the first place next chapter, there is a reason why. Thanks for reading :)_**

 ** _There is one more chapter left before the epilogue._**

 ** _The pinterest page is update with pins that inspired some of this chapter._**

 ** _Remember this is all in good fun. Thank you for reading and the reviews. I am blown away with the feedback and the support I am getting._**

 ** _I will try to update sometime next week. :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Here is the last chapter. Thank you all for the support and reviews for this story. I had fun writing it. I won't have the time to type out the epilogue because I am going on vacation on Sunday so I will upload the epilogue when I get back on the eleventh.**_

 ** _I'm sorry this chapter might not be that funny. I kind of lost my groove for the last chapter. I understand that some of you didn't think this story was funny at all, some guest reviews made that clear. I understand that a three-year-old will not comprehend a shopping spree, and it was not that realistic. The reason I wrote that in the story is because i simply wanted to. Period. I didn't know that a story had to be 100% realistic to be funny. I have seen many shows and movies that were stupid and not realistic but still humorous. That was my goal, to make the readers laugh, and if it didn't then move along and read something else._**

 ** _Anyway, sorry for the rant. Thank you again, for all the reviews and followers. I want to especially thank all of the lovely ladies at FSoG Fanfic Obsessed. Thank you all for the support and following the story. Thank you, Sdaisys for the photo that inspired this story._**

 ** _Pinterst is update for this chapter. See you guys soon :D_**

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

 _ **Day 2**_

"Christian, wake up! It's time for work," my mother yells from outside my door.

I groan and bury my face further inside my pillow.

"Noooooooo," I whine.

I don't hear anymore shouting. I smile in relief and snuggle back into my sheets and go back to sleep.

Before I can get comfortable, my bedroom door bursts open.

"Hi Mr. Gwey!" a tiny voice suddenly yells.

I jump out of my fucking skin, my sheets getting tangled up by my ankle making me fall out of my bed and onto the floor. I lay on my back wide-eyed.

Suddenly I see my bed shake. _What in the hell?_

I fling the sheets off of my legs and jump to my feet. The little twerp is jumping up and down on my bed.

"What the heck are you doing here Rachel!" I shout.

She continues to jump and down on my bed while laughing at me. I grit my teeth and stomp over to my bed and yank her off. She kicks her little legs and flings her arms trying to get away from me. I roll my eyes and set her down on the floor.

"How did you get here?" I narrow her eyes at me.

"Mommy brings me," she pouts. _Huh?_

Before I can say anything else, my mother runs into the room breathing heavily.

"Oh, there you are sweetheart. Don't run away from grandma Grace sweetie," she places her hand over her heart and shakes her head.

 _Grandma Grace?_

She walks over to her and picks her up, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Sowwy Gwace," she snuggles into my mother's shoulder making my mom smile warmly.

"Mother, what is Rachel doing here?" I shake my head in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. Miss. Steele dropped her off fifteen minutes ago. She said she had an emergency meeting, and she had to drop Little Miss. Rachel off early," she said.

I sigh in annoyance and run my hand through my hair.

"Me hungry Gwace," Rachel pouts at my mother.

"Of course sweetheart. Why don't you clean up Christian and come downstairs for breakfast," she says.

"Fine," I murmur.

They walk out of my room. I throw myself face down onto my bed and sigh heavily. _God, please help me!_

Fifteen minutes later, I am showered and dressed. I sullenly head downstairs, wishing I didn't have to watch this stupid brat. I open the door to reveal my mother washing dishes, and Rachel sitting at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of _my_ cocoa puffs.

"Hey! Those are my cocoa puffs!" I power walk over to her and take the bowl from her.

"Mine!" she demands. She tries to get the bowl back.

I block her by circling the bowl with my arm and glaring at her.

"Christian quit it! There is enough for you to have a bowl. Give it back to her," my mother scolds me.

"This is my cereal mother. She can't have any," I keep blocking the bowl. I take a bite while staring at the whiner beside me.

"I want that!" she hits my head.

"I told you to stop abusing me Rachel," I slap her hand away and keep eating my cereal. _My cereal._

"Come here sweetie. Let's get you a bigger bowl with more cereal!" my mother cheers while Rachel claps her hands in delight.

"Mom- I start to protest again, but she cuts me off.

"I said that is enough Christian Grey. Eat your cereal that you _had_ to have," she narrows her eyes at me while picking up Rachel from the stool.

"Oh, I will," I smile at her and continue to eat my cereal.

She rolls her eyes and starts to mumble under her breath. I can't make out most of the words, but the words I can hear are something like this: _grown ass man. A four-year-old trapped in a twenty-three-year-old body._

I look up at her and narrow my eyes at her on that one. She turns around and places Rachel on a chair at the dining room table and hands her a bowl full of _my cereal_. I glare at her while she eats her cereal. The door opens and in walks my dad Carrick.

"Good morning dear," my father says to my mother.

"Good morning there handsome," she purrs.

I choke on my cereal causing milk to flow down my mouth. Rachel starts giggling. My father walks over to me and pats me on the back. I wave him off and set my spoon down on the bar.

"Gross," I make a face at my father. He winks at me and waltzes over to my mother and give her a salacious kiss on the lips. _Nightmares are going to be in my future_.

* * *

"Come Mr. Gwey!" Rachel shakes my leg.

"Not now," I snap at her. I place my pencil back in my mouth and continue reading.

I am sitting at my desk in my room. I am reading over my business plan for my new and upcoming company. Well, I am _trying_ to anyway. Rachel keeps bothering me. The little nightmare won't leave me alone.

"No. Me want to go pway," she shakes my leg again.

"Rachel, I am busy," I yank her hand away from my leg.

"Pwease Mr. Gwey," she gives me her best puppy dog look.

I turn my head slowly and narrow my eyes at her.

"Fine, ten minutes and that is it," I growl.

She jumps up and down and takes off down the stairs.

I bang my head down on my desk. I get up and walk towards my door. Suddenly, I trip and fall over something on the ground.

"God damn it!" I groan in pain. My fucking ankle! I spot one of Rachel's shoe on the ground. _I tripped over her fucking Barbie shoe!_ I pick up her dumb bright pink shoe and throw it across the room. I kick her other shoe in irritation when I am upright and then limp towards my door.

 _Great start to my day!_

I get outside and see Rachel running around my parent's backyard trying to catch a butterfly. I roll my eyes and limp towards the outdoor living room set and sit down. I prop my ankle on a pillow, lay my head back and close my eyes. I put my arms in back of my head and sigh contently. It is so quiet, just like I like it. I smile and drift off to sleep.

I am rudely awake from someone throwing cold water all over me. I jump up and look around frantically.

"What the hell was that for?" I shout. I wipe the water off my face and glare at the person if front of me.

"Why the hell weren't you watching her?" my mother yells at me. He hands on her hips, and she is glaring at me.

"I was," I argue.

"Oh, you were? Well would you kindly explain to me why she is all covered in dirt?" she calmly says.

"She loves dirt," I shrug.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" she narrows her eyes.

I open and close my mouth like a fish. She stands there waiting for an answer. I see Rachel poke her head out from behind my mother's legs. Her face and hair are all covered in dirt. I narrow my eyes at her. She giggles and hides behind my mom's legs again.

"Oh, whatever. Alright, I was sleeping," I throw my hands in the air. I run my hand through my wet hair.

"Do not do that again. Get her upstairs and put her in the bathtub. I will get her some clothes and then I will be up there in a minute to give her a bath," she grits her teeth.

"Yes mother," I murmur.

I know I shouldn't talk back. My mother would rip me a new one.

She nods and walks off to the house. Rachel is looking up at me innocently. I narrow my eyes at her. She's filthy. What the hell did she do?

"Let's go," I snap. I grab her dirty hand and take her into the house.

I open the screen door and walk inside. Elliot is sitting on one of the couches in the living room watching a baseball game. He see's me coming and smirks up at me.

"Tough day bro?" he says smugly. He looks from Rachel to me and back again trying not to laugh.

"No, as a matter of fact, I have had a lovely day," I say sarcastically.

He places his hands behind his head and props his feet up on the ottoman.

"That is what I like to hear," he winks. I flip him off and walk off.

"Hey, not in front of the little lady bro," he yells at my retreating back but I ignore him.

She doesn't know what that means anyway. I stomp up the stairs and take Rachel to my bathroom. I open the door and place her on the chair that is by the sink.

I cross the room and lean on the opposite wall. She sits there with an innocent smile. I make a face when I see that her teeth have a little bit of dirt on it. _Geese, what did she do? Eat it?_

She kicks her little legs and starts singing 'twinkle, twinkle little star.'

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are._

 _Up above the world so high,_

 _Like a diamond in the sky._

I roll my eyes when she starts singing loudly. I cover my ears and lean my head against the wall trying to find my happy place. _I can't take much more of this!_

I groan and bang my head on the wall when she gets up and starts dancing around the bathroom singing that stupid song. _Kill me. Kill me now!_

* * *

 _ **Later that night**_

"Stay over there you little stealer," I push her back on her seat.

The little snot won't stop stealing my peas.

"No, me want them," she tries to get another one, but I block my plate with my arm and shove the rest of my peas into my mouth quickly.

"Christian that is enough," my mother rolls her eyes.

"Stop acting like a little baby," my father scolds me at the same time my mom does.

"She's stealing my food!" I protest and glare at her.

She is sitting on her chair scowling at me. Her arms are across her chest.

"You need to learn how to share," my mother narrows her eyes.

I roll mine and continue to eat my dinner. Rachel pouts and eats her mash potatoes.

Fifteen minutes later we are all done eating. My mother takes our plates and starts washing the dishes. I take a sip from my beer and sit back and relax. Finally, the day is almost over and this little crap head is going home.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and my father gets up from the table and answers the door. I faintly hear Miss. Steele's voice. I straighten up and run my hand through my hair. _She's here!_

I drag Rachel's chair over to me and pretend I am helping her color. _Got to look the part._

She has been coloring in her coloring book for ten minutes now. I grab a blue crayon and color some clouds, and looking behind me at the same time. Rachel whines that I took her crayon.

"I did not," I snap.

"You did," she tries to take the crayon from my hand.

Before I can snatch it back, the dining room door opens and in walks my dream women.

 _God, she looks sexy._ She is wearing long black dress pants, a blue silk shirt, a black blazer, and black pointed high-heeled shoes. I lick my lips at the sight of her. Boy, she is one sexy MILF.

"Mr. Grey," she nods at me.

"Miss. Steele," I nod back. I look her up and down, and she frowns at me.

I meet her eyes, and I swear she starts to blush lightly. I smirk, and she straightens up. _Yeah, mommy wants me._

"Mommy," Rachel runs over to her and hugs her legs.

"Hey, baby. How was your day?" she runs her hand through her hair and smiles down at her warmly.

"Me had fun. I gots to pway dirt," she jumps up and down, while clapping her hands.

My eyes go wide, and I start to sweat a little. _Slimy little_

"Oh, you did huh?" she arches an eyebrow at me. I give her a guilty smile, and like an idiot I am, I give her a pathetic wave.

She shakes her head and picks up Rachel.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. We will see you bright and early tomorrow morning," she gives me a sweet smile.

I mumble _yeah yeah_ under my breath.

She says goodbye to my parents, and they walk out but not before Rachel flips me off. My mother gasps and clamps her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing. My father cringes and I am standing there wide-eyed. Anastasia must have heard my mother gasp because she turns around and gives us all a frown.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I say cheerfully. I do not need her to see Rachel flipping me off.

She stares at me like I have three heads. I smile at her, and she shakes her head and walks off with Rachel in her arms. When she is gone, my parents burst out laughing. I scowl at them and stomp out of the room to my bedroom.

Five months, three weeks, and five days to go.

* * *

 _ **Month 3**_

This has been the longest three months of my life! I swear to God; I am going to get my junk snipped because I am NEVER having children. EVER.

She is horrible! The most spoiled brat on this entire planet!

Every day, I have to watch this runt, and I swear she is crimping my style.

Since becoming her nanny, I have had two weekends to myself. Meaning no social life, and absolutely no getting laid. I swear I have the biggest blue balls known to man. I swear if I don't get laid I am going to fucking explode!

These last three months have been exhausting and frustrating, and to the point where I want to yank my fucking hair out. Speaking of my hair…

Last month Rachel got ahold of my father's super glue that he uses for things around the house. I was watching T.V. when Rachel came up behind me and ran her hands through my hair and got them stuck. She almost pulled all my hair off of my scalp. Hurt like a fucking bitch. Especially her trying to yank her hands away from my hair in desperation. Her mother came to pick her up that night and burst out laughing when she saw my new haircut. That's right, Grace had to cut my hair off. After that, she attended to Rachel to get the super glue and my hair off her hands while tears were running down her face. Little pipsqueak was lucky she is only three-years-old.

There have been moments where I didn't mind that little girl. Even though she gets on my last nerve, she is a cute kid. She is smart for her age, and I am also proud to say that I am an expert at changing diapers! Hell, I am even good at bed time. A couple of weeks ago, Rachel was crying before her nap because she had a stomach ache. I came into the room with my usual annoyance, but it soon dissolved when I saw her on my bed curled up into a ball.

" _You okay Rachel?" I frown and sit down on the bed._

" _My tummy hwrts," she whimpers._

" _Your stomach hurts?" I repeat._

 _She nods and squeezes her eyes closed. I hesitate, but when she starts to cry again, I gently pick her up and pull her into my arms. I hold her against my chest, and she snuggles her head against my neck. I gently rock her from side to side while looking down at her wide-eyed._

" _It's okay their little one," I don't know what else to say. She stops crying after a few minutes, and her breathing starts to even out and before I know it she is asleep. A small smile appears on my lips, and I kiss her head. This isn't so bad._

After that, it hasn't been that bad. I am scared to say she is growing on me a little. She is spoiled and a brat at times, but she is sweet and actually fun to be around. Everyday her mom comes to pick her up; we have these little moments. You know, sneak a peak at each other when no one is looking. I can tell she wants me, it's just a matter of time before something happens between us.

Hell, I haven't had sex since I have known her. Not because of non-existent weekends, but because I soon realized I wanted no one but her. I know she likes me by the way she stares at me, and that cute little blush of hers. Other than the polite conversations about our day, she hasn't really talked to me outside of being her child's nanny.

It is Friday night, and we are sitting in the living room watching the movie Frozen. She loves this movie so much; I have memorized all of the words to the songs in this movie. Rachel is cuddled beside me on the couch. I am holding her with one of my arms, and the other is throw back on the couch by her head. The part where Elsa begins to sing the song, 'Let it go,' Rachel and I start to sing along with her.

" _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen._

 _A kingdom of isolation,_

 _and it looks like I'm the Queen_

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in;_

 _Heaven knows I've tried_

 _Don't let them in,_

 _don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel,_

 _don't let them know_

 _Well now they know_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door_

 _I don't care_

 _what they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on._

 _The cold never bothered me anyway"_

I sing loudly, while holding my fist in the air causing Rachel to giggle. I stop singing and look down at her and smile. Suddenly, we hear clapping and more giggling. I whip my head around to see Anastasia wearing a white dress and smiling at me while laughing.

"That was so good Mr. Grey," she smirks.

I turn bright red in embarrassment. I jump off of the couch and give her a shy smile. Rachel, sits on her knees and leans on the back of the couch giggling at her mother.

"Did you have a good day with Mr. Grey?" she asks Rachel.

"We had fun mommy," she claps her hands and smiles.

"That's good baby. Say goodbye to Mr. Grey," she gives me her own shy smile. I run my hand through my hair and return her smile. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't give out shy smiles. What the hell is coming over me? _I'm never embarrassed._

"By Mr. Gwey," she jumps off the couch and runs over to me and hugs my legs.

"Goodbye Rachel, I will see you…" I arch an eyebrow at Anastasia.

"On Monday. You have the weekend off Mr. Grey," she smiles.

"On Monday," I try not to sound disappointed.

Rachel nods and walks over to her mother. She bends down and lifts her into her arms.

"Have a good weekend Christian," she bites her lip.

I do a double take. She has never said my first name before. I am always, Mr. Grey or Grey. I stare at her in awe. She places Rachel on her hip and looks down at the ground like she is embarrassed. My face lights up at the thought of her might actually like me.

"Goodnight Anastasia," I beam at her. She lifts her head and gives me her shy smile again.

I smirk at her dazed expression. She clears her throat and walks off. I watch her walk away until she opens the front door and leaves, closing the door softly behind her.

I rock on the balls of my feet and stuff my hands in my pockets. A ridiculous smile on my face. _Wel,l I'll be damned._

* * *

 _ **Month 5**_

I am sitting at my desk looking at my computer on a Sunday morning. It has officially been five months since I became Rachel's nanny. I have to say that it has truly changed my life. In the beginning, I was dreading these five months. I thought this job was a joke. I thought Miss. Steele was a wacko for even hiring me to watch her kid. I have always wondered about that throughout my employment as her nanny. I remember the night when I asked her why she hired me, and her answer absolutely surprised me.

 _Flashback_

" _Can I ask you something?" I stare at her from across the table._

 _We are sitting at a fancy restaurant on a Saturday night. Ana finally agreed to go on a date with me. We have been getting closer these last few months after that night with the frozen song embarrassment episode. It started out with us talking over the phone after she would put Rachel to bed. We started texting throughout the day when I was watching Rachel. We got to know each other, and we became fast friends after that. I started dropping her hints that I wanted to go out with her. I started talking about these upscale restaurants that I wanted to try, or I would give her a bouquet of roses for no apparent reason. She politely thanked me but didn't show any signs of wanting to take our relationship further. After two weeks of this, I finally got the courage and asked her out on a date. She said yes!_

" _Sure," she shrugs and sips her red wine._

 _She looks incredible tonight. She is wearing a sexy little black dress, with her hair pinned up and a loose curl framing one side of her face. A pair of diamond earrings dangle from her ears. I am wearing a dark blue suit, with a crisp white shirt. I decided not to wear a tie, and just unbutton the first two buttons._

" _Why in the world did you give me the job?" I look at her confused._

 _She puts her wine glass down and smiles at me. She runs her finger over her lips, causing me to let out a tiny moan. I love it when she does that!_

" _You look like you needed it," she shrugs. She gives me a small smile._

 _I frown in confusion. Do what?_

" _What do you mean?" I say confused._

" _You gave me the impression that you needed to grow up. You looked like a person who needed the extra push," she shrugs again._

 _Grow up? Extra push?_

 _I frown at what she told me. I guess I did need to grow up. I mean I was, or I am 24 years old. I still lived with my parents, and I was unemployed. I partied and slept with random girls on the weekends, and I guess you can say I didn't take anything seriously._

" _Yeah I guess I did," I whisper._

 _She reaches for my hand and gives me a squeeze. I look up at her, and she is smiling softly._

" _But still…I mean you wanted me to watch your kid," I shake my head._

" _I had Jason there twenty-four-seven watching over the two of you. I didn't know you, but I could see that you would never actually hurt my daughter," she snorts._

" _Yeah, I guess your right," I chuckle and run my hand through my hair._

 _She bites her lip, and I pull her teeth from her teeth with my thumb. She smiles shyly and blushes. I smirk and wink at her._

" _One more question?" I run my finger over her arm seductively._

" _Yes?" she shivers at my touch._

" _Where is her father?" I frown. This question has been bugging me._

" _Out of her life," she shrugs but doesn't elaborate._

She picked up her wine glass and took another sip. That particular conversation was clearly over. I didn't mention it again until something happened a week later.

" _No, me not want to eat!" Rachel pushes her plate away._

" _Rachel, you need to eat," I roll my eyes and push her plate back in front of her._

 _She shakes her head and crosses her arms. I sigh heavily and run my hand through my hair in frustration. She has been like this all day. Not doing what she is told, and snapping at me at every little thing._

" _Rachel, what is the matter?" I ask._

 _She doesn't say anything; she stares down at her plate. I frown. I set my elbows on the table and staple my fingers over my mouth, waiting for her to speak._

 _Suddenly, she sniffles, and I see a tear run down her cheek. I frown again._

" _Hey, what is wrong?" I lift her chin up with my thumb and dry her tears with my thumbs._

" _Why no daddy hewa?" she stares at me with tears in her big blue eyes. I freeze at her question._

 _What the hell? Why would she ask that? Shit! What do I say? I don't even know where her dad is. Ana wouldn't tell me anything. She only said that they were married for two years, and they divorced because it wasn't working out. I don't even know where the guy is or if she see's him._

" _I don't know Rachel," I don't know what else to say._

" _No love me anymo?" she whispers._

 _I close my eyes at that one. Jesus. What the hell do I say now?_

" _Yes Rachel, he loves you very much," I say quietly._

 _I open my eyes and look up at her. She blinks her tears away. Her next question knocks the wind right out of me._

" _You love me Mr. Gwey?" she looks up at me with an innocent expression._

 _I stare at her wide-eyed. My mouth opens from shock. I sit there stunned for a few minutes before Rachel's lip starts to quiver and her eyes fill with tears again. I panic, but I say the words to her anyway._

" _Yes, Rachel, Mr. Grey loves you," I whisper._

 _Her face lights up and she launches herself at me. She snuggles into me, and I smile hugging her back. I swear I feel a fucking lone tear leak down from one of my eyes._

 _God, I turned into a big fucking baby._

That was three weeks ago. I can honestly say that this job has changed my life completely.

Me, a fucking nanny.

Who would have thought that Christian Grey would become a nanny. Not me that is for sure. I wouldn't have the world's most perfect girlfriend or the world's coolest, and also the most fucking irritating three-year-old little girl if it weren't for my numskull of a brother who sent in that dumb ass application.

"Chwistin, come on! Mommy is waiting," Rachel runs into my room.

I turn around and spot Rachel tapping her foot impatiently. I chuckle and sigh out from my bank account that I was checking.

 _ **Savings: $ 100,050.00**_

I smile at the amount. I can finally start my company. I jump out of my seat and scoop her up and smother her face with kisses. She giggles and tries to get out of my hold. I smirk and place her back on the floor.

"Let's go, little Miss. Rachel," I bow which makes her giggle again.

She tugs on my hand, and I follow her downstairs for our family date night, which is on me. I do have fifty extra dollars. I smile in triumph and continue to follow Rachel downstairs.

 _My little family._

 **The End.**


	5. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

 ** _Two Years Later_**

 ** _Christian_**

"Honey, I'm home!" I announce when I walk through my front door.

I set my black briefcase onto the little table that stands near the front door. I loosen my tie and kick off my shoes and place them with the other shoes on the shoe rack. I smile when I hear little feet running to where I am standing in the foyer.

"Daddy!" Rachel yells when she spots me.

I squat down to her level and scoop her up into my arms.

"Hey, little lady," I smother her face with kisses.

She giggles and kicks her legs, indicating that she wants to be put down. I smirk at her and set her down on the floor.

"Where is mommy?" I look around and do not see her anywhere.

"Mommy is in the bathroom," she shrugs her little shoulders.

I frown but nod at her.

She gives me a smile and runs off to the family room to play with her toys. I chuckle and follow her into the room and throw myself on the sofa and watch my daughter play with her dolls.

It has been two years since I was her nanny and these last two years has changed so much for me. After I quit from being Rachel's nanny, I finally started my company with the money I made from that job. A lot has happened these last two years.

First, Ana and I got married two months ago, and it has been a month since we got back from our honeymoon in Europe. We moved into our house on the sound a week when we got back.

I adopted Rachel a couple of months before the wedding ceremony. Since Ana was becoming a Grey, Rachel needed my name as well. These last two years, that girl's attitude has changed from over the top, to mellow, and let it be known that mature Rachel is the better Rachel.

In the beginning, I couldn't stand that little girl. I wanted to rip my hair out every morning before I had to watch that little terror. Those five months I was her nanny made me realize that I needed to grow up. I looked at my life and saw how depressing and ridiculous it was, how _I was_. I was a twenty-three-year-old man living with his parents. I had no goals or motivation to do anything. Caring for that little girl put it all in perspective for me. I started to be less of a grouch and more responsible. All thanks to my goofball of a brother, Elliot.

The beginning of starting GEH, it was exhausting getting everything up and running, but after six months of hard work, the company has flourished. I couldn't be more proud of myself. Ana has been helping me with my business since she has successfully run her business, she offered her assistance. _Who am I to turn her down?_

Rachel now has a new nanny. A new _male_ nanny named Jose. That dude freaks me the fuck out, but Ana and Rachel love him, so I keep my mouth shut and let him do what he does. In the beginning, when Ana introduced me to the guy I thought he wanted into Ana's panties. That was further from the truth. After the interview as over, Ana went into the bathroom and left me alone with the guy. We sat there in awkward silence until he got up suddenly and held out his hand for me to shake. I looked up at him to see him batting his eyelashes at me.

Yep, he was gay. He wanted to get into _my_ pants.

After that, he wouldn't stop staring at me whenever I got home from work. He would even help Gail, our new housekeeper, fold my laundry for me. The fucker only does my laundry, and no one else. I swear to all that is holy that the guy sniffs my boxers. It's quite disturbing, and fucking gross. I told Ana that I had a suspicion that he abused my clothes, but she just sits there and laughs at me.

" _Oh, Christian stop it. Jose is harmless. He has a crush on you, and I think it's cute," she giggles._

I roll my eyes every time I see the guy. Rachel adores him and vice versa. He takes good care of her, so I hold my tongue and leave him be. A couple of weeks ago, he started dating Kate's older brother Ethan. It was a relief to me, I thought he would finally stop bothering me but nope. Instead of one dude wanting to get into my pants, there are two guys that wants to get into my pants.

I groan just thinking about all the awkward dinners we have at our house.

Then there are Kate and Elliot. Well, they didn't really work out. They started dating a month after I became Rachel's nanny. They went out for two dates until Kate decided that Elliot was too immature for her and broke up with him. Elliot was kind of down for awhile but after a couple of weeks, he found someone else and so did she. Now, they are both single again, but Elliot is far from settling down. He still wants his independence, so he went back to dating girl after girl.

I thought I was immature. Since marrying Ana, I can't imagine doing what I did before I met my girls. I just hope he get's his act together and settles down, but we are far from that point. They remain friends for our sake, though. Kate on the other hand has a monster crush on Taylor. The girl doesn't even know when to take a fucking hint that Taylor isn't interested in her. He is happily dating Gail, but she has a mission to come between those two.

The fucking girl gets on my damn nerves. I can't stand that woman but she works with Ana, and they are best friends. I told Ana that she needs to fucking stop coming between our employees, but she doesn't fucking listen.

 _"_ _Kate for the last time, Taylor is not interested in you so stop trying to get his attention," I growl._

 _"_ _How the hell would you know? Why don't you mind your own fucking business!" she rolls her eyes at me._

 _"_ _HE IS MY BUSINESS! I swear to God Kate, STOP coming between them!" I yell in her face._

 _She gets up and starts to argue, but she doesn't get the change because Taylor comes into the living room and finally sets the bitch straight._

 _"_ _Miss Kavanagh, I would like to inform you kindly for the last time that I am in a committed relationship with Ms. Jones. I would also kindly like to ask you to stop trying to come between us. I do not and will not ever be in a relationship with you now or in the distant future," he narrows his eyes at her._

 _She stands there wide-eyed and speechless. She scowls after a couple of minutes of silence and turns around and stomps out of the living room._

 _I burst out laughing, and soon Taylor joins me._

I chuckle at the memory. Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around me from behind.

"What is so funny Mr. Grey?" she kisses me behind my ear.

"Nothing Mrs. Grey," I groan at the sensation.

"I have something to tell you," she whispers in my ear.

I frown and turn my head so I can see her better. She stares at me in apprehension.

"What's going on?" I ask confused.

"Later," she shakes her head and kisses my temple.

She stands up and walks over to Rachel and picks her up.

"Bedtime for you," she says.

"Okay momma," Rachel snuggles into her arms.

Ana kisses her hair and walks up the stairs with me following her so we can put our little princess to bed.

* * *

"Oh, God Christian harder," Ana moans from under me.

"Fuck baby," I moan and pound into her harder and harder.

"Yes like that!" she yells into my ear.

"Shit baby, god, damn give it to me baby," I spread her legs more and pound into her harder and harder.

She screams out her orgasm while pulling my hair hard. I throw my head back and let go. I fall on top of her. We both lie there breathing heavily. When my breathing becomes normal again, I sit up and look down at Ana to see her staring at me lazily.

"How was that baby?" I smirk and grab her tits. _Are these bigger?_

"Amazing Mr. Grey," she bites her lip and groans when I start sucking her nipple.

"God baby, your tits look amazing right now," I stare at them in awe.

"What is that suppose to mean? What was wrong with them before?" she slaps my hands away from her breasts.

"They were amazing baby. They just seem bigger is all," I shrug and try to give her a kiss.

She kisses me back but has a guilty look on her face. I frown.

"What babe?" I ask.

"Nothing," she gives me a tight smile and gets up from the bed.

I follow her deliciously naked body into the bathroom. She heads to the toilet and does her business. I stand there leaning on the sink with my arms across my chest and wait for her to finish.

"Do you mind?" she scowls at me.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Can I have some privacy?" she shakes her head and tries not smile but fails miserably.

"Seriously babe? We've been together for two years. Surely you can pee in front of me" I roll my eyes at her.

"Whatever, you pervert," she throws the toilet paper roll at me with a smile. I laugh and catch it and throw it right back to her.

"Christian," she whines.

"Alright, Alright woman," I throw my hands up in surrender.

She gives me a dorky smile which I reciprocate. I walk out of the bathroom and head into our closet to get something to wear.

I put on a pair of black pajama pants and walk to her side of the closet and get out one of her white button up shirt for her to wear to bed.

I meet her in the bedroom and walk over to her. She stands there with a shy smile. I smirk and help her get dressed. She already put on a pair of white panties. I start on the buttons while she lays her arms around my neck. I get to the top button but it wont close. I frown and look up at her. She is biting her lip and looking down at the ground.

"Babe, seriously have your boobs gotten bigger?" I try to pull the shirt together but the fucking thing won't button. I yank Ana to me so I can get the fucking thing to close over her chest but again this fucking shirt won't fucking close. _Piece of junk!_

"Christian stop," she yanks my hands away from her shirt and takes a step back.

I'm fucking sweating. _Sweating from trying to get that damn shirt to close._

"What?" I say exasperated. I run my hands through my hair and huff in frustration.

The next words that come out of her mouth have me sweating buckets.

"I'm pregnant," she mutters.

I walk, or stumble to the bed and sit down while looking at her wide-eyed. I place my hands on my knees and sit up straight.

 _Say what now?_

"Can you repeat that?" I squeak.

"I'm pregnant," she places her hands on her stomach and gives me a beaming smile.

I sit there stunned. My face is frozen with a dumb smile on my face. Not a smile like I am happy smile, but one of those constipated smiles. I'm sure I look like a retard right now.

"I…just…give me…a second," the rooms begins to spin.

I keep pointing at her, and my mouth keeps opening and closing without any words coming out of my mouth. I rock back and forth.

 _Baby. Pregnant. Baby. Me daddy._

I see Ana start to blur and the next thing I know I fall off the bed and pass out on the floor.

 _Oh, shiznit._

* * *

 ** _AN: Here is the last chapter of Christian, The Nanny. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. I loved writing this and I am glad you all liked it. If you all follow my other story, A Different Path to Fifty, I will hopefully have an update soon. I am currently stuck on where I want to go with the rest of that story so please bear with me._**

 _ **Again, thank you for reading. :D**_


End file.
